gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
How to train your dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ :This is where you can put a quote about your Alliance, or your Alliance's "Words". This is where you write about your Alliance. You can replace the Banner to the right with the Banner for the Fealty that is most appropriate for you (if there is one). You can make this page however you wish it to look, and add whatever sections you wish to add, so long as the following sections are on the page somewhere. To change the image above to a customised Banner for your Alliance, click on Replace (hovering in the top right corner of the image). After choosing your file and clicking on "Upload", please click on More Options and RENAME your image (for example: Alliance Name Banner.jpg). ::WARNING: If you use Word or a Text Editor like Notepad to create content for your page, DON'T copy and paste it into the Wiki. Word and other editors put in code that just confuses the Wiki. Instead, convert your text into "plain text" and THEN copy and paste it in. Then once it's here, you can reformat it how you like using the icons above. 'Benefits' * * * 'Expectations' * * * 'Achievements' * * If you're a Top 20 or Top 50 or Top 100 Alliance, list it. If you've won any Awards for AvA, this is where you can list which Awards you've won and when. Whatever you're proud of, list it here. 'Leadership' Leader:vahaelarys arragones Officers: * * * 'How to Join' If you have any restrictions on membership, this is the place to make it. If you have open membership and wish to list the links people can use to join your Alliance on this page, use the template below (you will need to edit the URL using the link icon above and replace "ALLIANCE_ID" with the ID number for Alliance - it can be found on the Settings page for your Alliance in the game). To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate =Delete This Section After Actioning= Add a Category and then delete this line and everything underneath it If your Alliance has sworn Fealty to one of the Great Houses, tag them to the appropriate Category for that house... *Dornish Alliances *Dragonlord Alliances *Falonlord Alliances *Growing Strong Alliances *Ironborn Alliances *Lion Alliances *Riverlord Alliances For those that have sworn Featly to House Stark, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Northmen Alliances and **Direwolf Alliances or **Flayed Man Alliances For those that have sworn Fealty to House Baratheon, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Stormlord Alliances and **Stormlords of Dragonstone Alliances or **Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Some of you may not swear fealty to a Great House *No Fealty Alliances Lastly, you will want to note what tier your alliance is.. *Tier 1 Alliances *Tier 2 Alliances *Tier 3 Alliances *Tier 4 Alliances *Tier 5 Alliances Category:Alliances